El verde no es por navidad
by Ruedi
Summary: Un doloroso recuerdo que emerge para navidad... ¿Es posible vivir con él? [Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


Me saco las telarañas del fandom y regreso con algo chico. ¡Dios! ¿Nadie shippea a Leorio con Cheadle? Voy a la sección de ellos en la página y sólo mis fics e_e ¡Qué bronca! Bueno, no importa, yo seguiré contribuyendo porque es una de mis OTP's XD Aunque sea muy triste…

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, Madhouse, etc., etc.)_

NOTA: _Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"_

El verde no es por navidad

 **Capítulo único:** _Lo que nunca será_

El árbol gigante, en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad, brillaba de mil colores distintos cada día. Siempre habían niños diversos que jugaban con la nieve y se la pasaban cantando villancicos de aquí para allá.

Ella no vestía de verde porque se acercara la fecha, sino, porque era su color insignia. Nada más. Pero un cierto jabalí se empeñaba en inculcarle el "espíritu navideño". Un día la fastidió tanto que armó un ataque de gritos en medio de la hora del almuerzo, asustando a varios de los que allí se encontraban.

— ¿No entiendes que no está de humor? —reprendió Kurapika, mientras levantaba unos vasos. Leorio suspiró con fastidio: claro que lo sabía, por eso él se empeñaba en cambiárselo antes de navidad.

— ¿Por qué detestará la navidad?

—Leorio, aprende a que las personas tienen una vida privada que nadie debe irrumpir —dijo esto con un semblante serio.

Cheadle vestía de verde oscuro. Más bien un tono tirando a musgo. Su vestido había cambiado de diseño, por uno más oscuro, más tétrico si se quería. No le daba importancia a esos detalles, pero amaba tener algo verde dentro de ella. Siempre despertó curiosidad en ése color porque asemejaba las plantas, la naturaleza, la vida… Estúpida fecha donde el verde simbolizaba otra cosa que ella no soportaba.

Leorio siguió dándole sonrisas todos los días. A ella la fastidiaban. Llegado a un punto, hasta Kurapika pareció interesado en aquél odio que la zodíaco que simbolizaba el perro llegara a aborrecer semejante fecha. No es que él, particularmente, tuviera un aprecio por la navidad, pero era extraño que Cheadle la odiara tanto.

La mañana del veinticuatro, ella se ausentó. No apareció durante ningún momento del día. Leorio había querido hacer una pequeña celebración, pero su rubio amigo la rechazó. Así que, algo fastidiado de que todos hubieran enterrado su espíritu navideño, se fue por allí a eso de la media tarde.

 _Se frotó las manos mientras nevaba. Apretó más su gorro, haciendo que sus orejas perrunas temblaran un poco por el frío. Y apretó su bufanda más a su cuello. Parecía que sus cuerdas vocales emanaban unos leves aullidos dolorosos…_

Estaba completamente sola, en medio de unos árboles blancos, sentada en la nieve y la mirada la tenía fija en algún momento de su vida, quién sabe cuántos años.

Los lentes empañados del vaho de su nariz le impedían ver el presente.

Y se agarró el vientre con fuerza.

Sus aullidos se hicieron más intensos y sus lágrimas se cristalizaban como el cuarzo al tocar el frío del piso.

— _Hubiera querido…_

Pero no podía sufrir todos los días. Siempre un pedazo de esa vida que no pudo ser se aferraba a ella como un maldito conjuro incapaz de deshacerlo.

— _Lo siento… Pero eres incapaz_ —le había dicho un médico muchos atrás—. _No es tu culpa, no debes culpabilizarte de ello_ —le acarició las manos, pero eso no la ayudaba a reconfortarse.

 _Un cachorro…_ Ella había anhelado tener uno, con sus ojos verdes y la mirada angelical. Se lo imaginó y se quitó la bufanda como si se tratara de un pequeño bulto al cual cuidar. Su mirada se perdía en una fantasía que nunca iba a realizarse.

— _Por más que lo intentes, no puedes, Cheadle_ —le había dicho un hombre, una pareja de aquél entonces, también acongojado antes esa noticia—. _No te pongas mal, podemos lograr otras metas juntos…_

Ella no se lo permitió. Se alejó de esa vida normal, vacía y aburrida, para convertirse en la Hunter triple estrella que era ahora.

 _Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de tener un tierno bebé, sangre de su sangre, con ella._

Y ya no tenía dieciocho años. Ya tenía muchos más. Su cuerpo era joven, pero incapaz de engrandar un nuevo ser de ella.

 _Odiaba la navidad. Odiaba la alegría de los niños capaces de reír y ser felices. Porque ella jamás tendría uno. Nunca podría conseguir ese sueño tan profundo en ella._

Tiró la bufanda con completo odio. Gruñó y aulló con fuerza. Las lágrimas caían sin control y se tumbó en la nieve, dejando a su cuerpo enfriarse.

 _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué esa noticia en navidad, hacía tantos años?_

El verde que tanto amaba le traía paz, pero en esas fechas, sólo le producía un completo dolor.

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó alguien, quién sabe cuántas horas más tarde. Cuando sus lentes ya no eran translúcidos, cuando su cabello se cubrió de blanco y el verde de su vestido desapareció en una gruesa capa blanca—. ¿Quieres suicidarte? ¡Perra tonta! —Chealde estaba tan entumecida del frío que no oía más que unas pocas palabras sueltas. Parecía que su cerebro se había paralizado.

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba cubierta de frazadas azules y había un dulce aroma de chocolate caliente. Al principio, empezó a ver borroso. Luego, se dio cuenta de que sus anteojos no estaban en su lugar habitual y se sentó de un golpe sobre la cama. Aquél brusco movimiento la hizo estremecer. Se puso una mano en el pecho y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Me alegra saber que despertaste —la silueta se asemejaba a… ¿Leorio? Oh, rayos, de todas las personas, tenía que ser él…

Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una taza verde.

—Es tu color favorito, ¿no? —Ella gruñó y bebió un poco—. Hoy estuviste rara, ¿qué hacías ahí, congelándote? —Cheadle dejó la taza con un estruendo sobre una mesa de luz y lo fulminó con la mirada. Le gritó que no era de su incumbencia y que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella. Leorio le dio sus anteojos y la Hunter pudo enfocar sus ojos para vislumbrar una cálida sonrisa que le provocaba tantas sensaciones olvidadas que se paralizó un instante.

Él se incorporó y prendió las luces de un pequeño árbol de navidad que emitía muchos colores. Como el árbol del centro la plaza.

— ¿Sabes? Todos tenemos recuerdos dolorosos de un pasado que no queremos volver a vivir —ella intentó interrumpirlo, pero no le hizo caso—. Pero lo mejor es crear recuerdos nuevos, eso me enseñó Gon —volvió a sentarse a su lado, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos—. Ten, feliz navidad, Cheadle.

 _Ella soñó toda la vida con tener un hijo… Y su cuerpo no podía darle ese regalo…_ ¿Y Leorio le obsequiaba algo por Navidad? ¿Era una broma?

Tomó el regalo con sus temblorosas manos, luego de un instante se le resbalaron de los dedos y no pudo reprimir el llanto que aguardó por salir muchos, muchos años atrás.

Él fue comprensivo. Dejó que se tumbara en su regazo, dejó que mojara tus sus pantalones, que estrujara su camisa y dejó que aullara como un lobo en la desesperación de una solitaria montaña.

Dejó que todo el dolor sea expulsado aquélla noche. Y, entre sollozos, le comentó a él, y sólo a él, su doloroso recuerdo. Leorio la comprendería, era aprendiz de médico, entendía el dolor físico y mental.

Él sólo la apoyó. La abrazó con dulzura por esa noche, y, sólo por esas horas, el verde en los árboles y las luces de colores no se le hicieron tan molestos. Por ahí, era cuestión de olvidar más y valorar más.

—Haz sueños nuevos —le dijo, mientras miraban por la ventana—. Crea otros. Carga con tu dolor de manera gentil —dijo—. Una vez, presencié un parto muy violento. La madre y la criatura fallecieron en el momento que el bebé conoció el mundo —sus pequeños ojos oscuros se volvieron tristes—. Tengo presente ése recuerdo casi a diario…

— ¿Sientes culpa?

— ¿Tú sientes culpa de tu cuerpo? —ella agachó la cabeza, enfadada, ¡claro que sí!—. No deberías. Chaedle, sé feliz, es lo único que debes hacer. No cargues tu dolor cada día, sino, vas a convertirte como en Kurapika, que sólo vive del odio, aunque lo oculte y no me lo diga.

Ella no dijo nada más. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el regalo: era un conjunto de bufanda, gorro y guantes color blanco. Blanco como la nieve, como la vida y como la suavidad. Imaginó la delicada piel de un bebé y sus ojos se aguaron. Agradeció el regalo y la estadía, pero tenía que volver a sus quehaceres en la asociación. No podía vivir del pasado, aunque fuera un día y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Antes de que se marchara, él le acarició el cabello con dulzura. Ésta vez, él no era un pesado, era un muchacho amigable. Y le dedicó la sonrisa más fresca que pudo darle.

Pero al atravesar la puerta de su departamento, volvió a invadirle la pena… Ladeó la cabeza con fuerza. Se puso los regalos que Leorio le había dado y se marchó a la asociación, con la frente en alto.

Lamentaba ser incapaz de concebir, pero no podía dejar de vivir sólo con ése dolor. Crearía nuevos sueños y viviría cada día como únicos.

— _Gracias_ —susurró a la nieve y al viento que se levantaron, de golpe, en ése instante…

OoOoOO

Me parece que me desvié de la consigna y creo que Cheadle me quedó un poquito OoC. Pido disculpas, es mi falta de escritura en el fandom de HxH. La verdad es que un día desperté con la posibilidad de imaginar que Cheadle tuvo una vida pasada casi normal y por éste motivo fue transformándose, para llenar ése vacío con otras convicciones.

¿Les gustó? ¿No? XD Bueno, ¡feliz navidad!


End file.
